<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling Doctor Jones, Calling Doctor Free by GanglyLimbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784376">Calling Doctor Jones, Calling Doctor Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs'>GanglyLimbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of crossdressing, Blowjobs, Humor, Medical Play, Multi, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look bloody ridiculous,” Gavin says, yanking on his white doctor coat and looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.</p><p>“Stop complaining,” Michael says. He runs his hand over his own doctor coat. “You look fine.”</p><p>“Fine? Just fine? That's not very sexy of you.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Michael says, smiling and shoving at Gavin's shoulder. “I'll show you sexy talk.”</p><p>Gavin laughs, pushing back. “Michael, you can't do sexy talk, Michael.”</p><p>Michael raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah.” He crowds in close to Gavin, pushing him against the wall and leaning in close, lips almost touching. “You want me to show you how good I am at sexy talk?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling Doctor Jones, Calling Doctor Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Kinktober! Day 2: Medical Play. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I look bloody ridiculous,” Gavin says, yanking on his white doctor coat and looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop complaining,” Michael says. He runs his hand over his own doctor coat. “You look fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine? Just fine? That's not very sexy of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Michael says, smiling and shoving at Gavin's shoulder. “I'll show you sexy talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughs, pushing back. “Michael, you can't do sexy talk, Michael.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah.” He crowds in close to Gavin, pushing him against the wall and leaning in close, lips almost touching. “You want me to show you how good I am at sexy talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyes get wide, mouth open. He gulps and Michael tracks the movement. “W-What about Jeremy, boi? We can't leave him hanging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hums. He leans in, nipping at Gavin's neck. “Your right. But this isn't over.” With that, he pushes off of Gavin, going over to the counter to grab a stethoscope and name badge, smirking as he hears Gavin trying to pull himself together. “Come on, boi. We have a patient to work on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the door and Gavin scrambles to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk to their bedroom, opening it to find Jeremy laying there, on his side and facing them. He smirks as he leans his head on his hand, elbow on their bed. He's dressed in a pink dress, which strains as it wraps around his body. He wiggles his eyebrows, “Hello, doctors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin giggles behind Michael and Michael elbows him. He clears his throat. “Were you the one who called for Doctor Jones and Doctor Free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I did.” Jeremy's smile is wide as he wiggles his eyebrows. “Oh doctors, please. My lower half is tingling and I'm afraid something’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin squeals behind Michael. Michael's lips twitch. He clears his throat. “Sounds like a serious problem. Let's take a look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy flops onto his back, lifting up his dress to show off his lacy panties that cover his already hard cock. He blinks up at them. “Is it bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it certainly looks-" Michael chokes back a laugh. “it looks too big for someone of your size-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeremy says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I must ask you to be quiet while we assess you,” Michael smirks as Jeremy pouts at him. That smirks widens as he reaches forward to rub his cock and Jeremy whimpers. “We’ll have to act fast to get the swelling down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, doctor, please,” Jeremy says. He makes grabby hands at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughs and Gavin walks forward to lean down and give Jeremy a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Free, that's a little inappropriate, isn't it?” Michael asks as he continues to stroke Jeremy's dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you know, kisses are the best source of medicine?” Gavin says as he pulls away, Jeremy’s lips going for his throat instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then. How about you apply that medicine to the problem area?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin licks his lips, nodding. They switch positions, Gavin climbing onto the bed. He starts to slide Jeremy's panties down as Michael takes over the kissing, sliding one hand into Jeremy's dress, pinching at his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin licks at Jeremy's thick mushroom head, tasting the pre-cum there. He continues to lick, his hands wrapping around his length to stroke the rest of it. When he gets Jeremy moaning, he goes deeper, fitting the head in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good patient you're being for us, Jeremy,” Michael whispers against his lips. “Let the professionals help you with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professional-ah-professional cocksuckers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can still talk, then Gavin isn't doing his job right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pulls off Jeremy's cock to pout at Michael. “Don't make fun of my cock sucking skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then get better at them, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you do it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Move over.” Michael pushes Gavin out of the way, the other man flopping on the bed. Jeremy laughs at him, which makes Gavin turn his pout on him. Jeremy's laugh stutters off into a moan as Michael immediately deepthroats him, dick encased in that hot, wet, tight cavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy thrusts up, making Michael choke. Michael's nails dig into the skin of Jeremy's hips, pinning him down. He bobs his head, taking everything in. Jeremy grips Michael’s hair, throwing his head back and gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rolls his eyes, mumbling about how Michael is showing off before he pushes at Michael. “I’m a Doctor too, Doctor Jones. I should help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pulls off with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, smiling at him. His lips are spit covered and red. “Then please do, Doctor Free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin bends down kissing the side of the shaft as Michael plays with the head. He slowly kisses upward meeting Michael. They make out over the tip, Gavin slating sideways, grabbing Michael’s hair, to kiss him deeper. He winds his fingers with Jeremy’s, giving him a squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both go back down on Jeremy, each taking a side as they make their way down to the root. Gavin stays down, fingers massaging Jeremy's balls as Michael slides back up to start sucking on the mushroom head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jeremy breathes. “I'm going to fucking cum, fuck, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bucks his hips, shouting, and Michael drinks everything, throat working to milk Jeremy. Gavin leans over, whispering in Michael's ear about what a good boy he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pulls off with a gasp as Jeremy goes laxed on the bed. Michael licks his lips, stroking Jeremy's soft cock to get him to whimper again. “Doctor Free, I believe the medicine worked. The swelling has gone down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy pants. “Good-good work, docs. Although,” he sits up, smirking at them. “It looks like it spread.” He points to their crotches, where it's clear that they're hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smirks back, looking at Gavin. “Oh no. Whatever should we do, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin grins. “I recommend-" he interrupts himself, giggling. “I recommend we get two doses of dat ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy groans and Michael shoves him. “You're terrible. Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you insist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael tackles him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>